Emily did 15 more jumping jacks than Daniel at night. Emily did 52 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
Solution: Emily did 52 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 15 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $52 - 15$ jumping jacks. She did $52 - 15 = 37$ jumping jacks.